


Missing Minccino

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hints of character having anxiety, OC-centric, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: Mari already has enough to worry about going on her first date with Kabu, and things only grow direr when she decides to help out two boys try and find their lost Pokemon. Can she help them find Minccino before her date?
Relationships: Kabu (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s), Kabu/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 3





	Missing Minccino

30 minutes until the date.

If there was one thing Mari was proud of herself it was her punctuality, rarely if ever was she late to meetings or appointments. If only people knew it was because the thought of being late anywhere gave the woman a heart attack almost, but still she was never late and especially so if the event was important to her.

And her first date with the fire type gym leader Kabu, who she had crushed on for quite sometime before confessing was indeed a very important event. So of course she arrived at Motostoke City half an hour early, just planning to wander and hopefully work off her pre-date nerves before meeting up with the man. They had settled on a simple date, but simple suited them both. A nice meal at the battle cafe and then a walkout to the wild together. It was funny almost, the two had done both activities together before, and though Mari’s crush did make her heart flutter whenever she spent time with the older gentleman it was nothing compared to how much her heart was pounding now. At least he had said yes and seemed pleased with the idea of dating her, but what if she messed something up and he never wanted to see her again? What if he was only dating her out of pity? What if...

'Keep it together! Positive thoughts, you know what Melony said. Be logical, he said yes and if things end after the first date then you move on ok! Just make it an amazing first date and he'll have to say yes to another!' Forcing herself with confidence Mari turned into Motsyoke from route 3, walking briskly past the red brick bridge and towards the Pokemon Center. Mari stopped in front of one of the center's windows, staring at her reflection. She hoped she looked ok, she had tried to make her short blonde hair look as neat as possible, although without her hat that little piece of hair stood up was now obvious to see. Were it not him she'd have worn a hat but...

'I think it looks cute how it sticks up, it kind of makes you look like a Rotom. Especially when your face is all red like that, Mari.'

She wasn't sure if she should be happy being compared to a Rotom, but as an electric type specialist, she did like the pokemon quite a bit. Besides... he had said it looked cute, thus she wore no hat, and instead of her electric type gym uniform, she wore a long-sleeved orange striped shirt and tan trousers. Nothing flashy, just something casual and easy to walk around in.

'Don't try and overdress or overdo it, Kabu won't like that. Instead, just be you, and if he really likes you he'll want to keep dating you,' had been Melony's advice. And Mari was grateful just how much that woman had helped in setting them up, one day she'd need to thank the ice type specialist. But for now, Mari focuses on what came ahead, 25 minutes until the date. Plenty of time and they were only meeting in front of the gym. As long as nothing came up she'd be right on time!

And that's when Mari heard the crying child, legs quickly moving to the direction of the noise, seeing two short-haired blond boys by the Budew Drop Inn, one bawling his eyes out as the other tried to comfort him. Slowly, Mari kneeled down and offered the child a gentle smile.

"Hey what's wrong? Are you lost, do you need help?" The child opened his eyes, red and puffy from his crying as he nodded his head.

"I-its... it's my Minccino," he sniffled, "I can't find my Minccino! He ran away!" The boy fell into another fit of sobs, his twin patting his back.

"We'll find him before mom comes back... hey lady could you help us maybe?" They both looked so desperate, and Mari knew what it was like to be young and have your partner runoff. Her Yamper had done that dozens of times when she was around their age.

"I..." she knew she had limited time, Mari biting her lip as she looked down at her watch. 23 minutes, surely she could find a Minccino in that time, right? "I'll help. Where did you last see the Minccino?"

"We were playing right here when she just ran off! My Minccino really likes to play in the water, I bet she’s hiding somewhere where there’s lots of water! But I can’t think of where she’d go in Motostoke…”

"Ok, come on out Boltie!" Mari yelled as she threw out her partner, Boltund barking happily as she scampered around her owner and began sniffing the children's feet. "Hey, Boltie you know those Miccinos by the daycare?"

"Woof!"

"Ok, well do you smell any here?" Boltie began sniffing the ground, Mari and the 2 children following behind as the electric dog led them down to the waterfront. "If your partner is near the water that might make finding her a bit more difficult," Mari said, blue eyes widening as she saw the child's lip tremble. "But don't worry! We won't give up until we find Minccino!" Mari sighed as the kid only sniffled, nodding his head as they kept searching.

They searched throughout the waterfront. Starting with the right side in the Motostoke gardens, passing by the uniform shop, and ending by the stairs near the second Pokemon center.

Nothing and Mari checked her watch. 10 minutes until the date, she could feel herself begin to break in a cold sweat. Did they have enough time? "Let's look over on the other side!" Mari said with a forced smile, rushing Boltie and the 2 boys away, what was she going to do if they didn't find Minccino?

They searched the rest of the waterfront, but still nothing, and Mari dreaded looking at her watch... 5 minutes late. Her heart stopped, all that effort and still no Minccino AND she'd be late to her date. 'Heh... so no matter what I failed...' feeling defeated, Mari reaches into her pocket pulling out her rotom phone and sending Kabu a quick message.

*sorry going to be late something came up at last minute, i'm really sorry.*

She could hear the child begin to sniffle again, and Mari wanted to join him. But... no she was the adult here, she needed to be strong.

"We're never gonna find her!" She heard the child cry out, Mari swiveling and forcing her best smile.

"We will don't worry! Maybe he's just not by the waterfront? We’re gonna ask around ok? Come on dry those tears!" She reached into her bag, offering the boy a tissue, him taking it and blowing her nose loudly. "All right Boltie, keep on sniffing!"

"Bark bark"

And they continued searching on and on, Mari no longer daring to check the time as they asked folks young and old if they saw a Moccinno in the center of Motostoke City, Unfortunately, they all answered no. They checked both Pokemon Centers, the uniform shop, the boutique, the hair salon, the station, the inn, they checked everywhere! But still, nothing. No one had seen the poor boy’s missing Minccino.

Last came the gym... Mari didn't want to go there, she knew Kabu would be waiting for her and she was likely so late now... but, it was the last place to look. Maybe if she just explained what happened he wouldn't be mad? She ushered the children up to the gym, and outside there he was, Kabu staring at his Rotom phone with a frown, before looking up and jogging over to Mari.

"What happened? Is everything ok? Who are these kids?" Oh good, he didn't seem mad.

"Ok well, this boy here lost his Minccino and I've been trying to help find it, we've looked everywhere in Motostoke except here..."

"I see," Kabu said with a nod. "Well I'm just glad you're ok, you had me worried about being so late and with that message. Here let me assist yo-"

"BARK BARK BARK!" Before Kabu could finish Boltie began barking at the fountain, Mari cocking her head as she heard the cry of anther pokemon, a familiar one... she moved up to the fountain, calming Boltie down first before whistling, and surely enough Minccinno popped out from behind the fountain. 

"Minccino!" The boy cried out, running up as his partner jumped into his arms. "I'm so happy you're ok! No more hide and seek for you mister!"

"Min~"

"Thank goodness," Mari sighed. "Do you both need help walking back to the inn?"

"We'll be ok mam."

"Thank you for helping us!" Waving the two young boys walked off, Mari letting out a sigh of relief before turning to Kabu with a frown.

"Look, I'm really really sorry I ended up being so late. It's just the kid kept crying and I couldn't just leave them alone like that..."

"Did you know those children?"

"No."

"Then how can I be upset that you went out of your way to help two strangers out?" Kabu said gently, placing a warm hand on Maris shoulder. "Although next time please don't hesitate to ask for help. I do have one question, however."

"What?" Mari asked, her eyes flicking between his face and the hand on her shoulder. Was it getting warmer? Mari felt like it was getting warmer.

"How did you know whistling would work with calling out the Minccino?"

"Oh, there are a lot of Miccinos around the daycare so I played with them a lot growing up and just learned from someone, probably a worker, they liked the sound of whistling."

"I see, interesting. Well, shall we finally begin our date, Mari?" Kabu asked, removing his hand from her shoulder, the temperature dropping as he did. 

"Yes, I'd love too, though I'm a bit too tired to go wandering around the city. Is it OK if we just do the cafe?"

"That's perfectly fine, we can save the wild area for our next date."

"Thank you, Ka- NEXT DATE?"

"Sure, unless you don't want another one?"

"Nono I do! I just, I was worried if things went wrong on this one you wouldn’t wanna go on another date..."

"On the contrary, the fact you'd help someone out like that only proves I'd want to go on more dates with you, Mari." 

"I..." she had really thought she had ruined her chances with him, but Melony had been right. Just staying true to herself only seemed to make Kabu want to be with her more, oh if only Kabu could hear the thundering beats of her heart. "Thank you, um maybe I can cook something for us! I'll bring curry ingredients and we can pick berries while we're out!"

"Ah that sounds perfect for a second date, now, shall we go on our first," he gently offered his hand, Mari grateful taking it as they walked off to Motostoke battle cafe. Though things hadn't gone exactly as planned, it was still a fantastic first date and start of a blossoming relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA this was ready since last week but I FINALLY HAD THE ENERGY TO POST IT WOOOO!
> 
> Now I can get to working on all the other Kari one-shots I made/am working on/wanna make aaaaa. This was such a joy writing, really helped me get out of my burnout I love writing for these two but I was nervous posting honestly. I really do hope you enjoyed dear reader, I really appreciate anyone willing to read my oc/cannon stuff honestly SO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR TIME!
> 
> So yeah this is based off the little mini-side quest with the kid and his Minccino, fun fact I looked for like 30 minutes trying to find the damn thing and then looked up a guide online. I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BY THE WATERFRONT NOT A FOUNTAIN!
> 
> Make sure to kudo and/or comment whatcha liked if you can (or if there are any mistakes or critiques always looking to improve!)
> 
> You can find my writing updates at https://twitter.com/MaggyWritesFin
> 
> And my regular screaming at https://twitter.com/MaggyChatter


End file.
